What Comes After
by Twd.lives
Summary: This is a season 7 of The Walking Dead FanFiction based on the Comics and TV show. It takes place after Negan kills Abraham in the lineup. Negan is now arriving at Alexandria to collect half of their supplies.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What Comes After"

It has been almost a week since the lineup with Negan. And not one person that was there had forgotten the sounds of Abraham's brutal death. Negan said he'd be back to collect Rick's offerings of half their supplies in a week. So the Alexandrians did the best they could to scavenge enough so that they would have enough for themselves too. Yet, their food supply continues to run short.

Rick woke up, went into the bathroom, and just stared at his reflection for a minute. Everything he's ever accomplished, everything he's had to do to keep his family safe, none of that mattered anymore. His people… his family… their lives are no longer theirs anymore. Everyone is under Negan, no matter what walls they hide behind, he'll always find a way to get in. And who knows what he'll do when he does, so for now, Rick knew the only way to keep his family alive, was to cooperate with him. For now.

"Hey.." Michonne walked into the bathroom, "you okay?"

"Today's the day." Rick turned to her

"I know. I know this can't be easy for you, especially you, but like I said no matter what, I'm still with you. Whether it's through hell and back, I'll always be there with you. I just don't see a way out of this without putting ourselves in danger, without losing people. But we can't just let them come in here and take whatever they want forever," Michonne said.

"I don't think there's ever going to be a time where we're safe from losing people. But there is a way out of this… there has to be. I have a plan, and letting them come in here to take our stuff is part of it, but only part of it."

"So what's the plan?"

"They're going to come in here, take out supplies, and they're going to interact with us, all of us. They have to believe we're scared, they have to believe we've surrendered."

"But we haven't."

"No… and we're not going to."

Rick leaned in and gave Michonne a kiss before he got ready to face Negan. He walked downstairs after getting dressed to find Carl ready in the living room putting a gun in his pocket.

"Carl… what are you doing?"

"They're coming right? We gotta be ready just in case they try to hurt anyone else, because I'm not letting anyone else die. Not again."

"They're not coming to kill us. Remember, he needs us to work for him and-"

"Oh so what? Now you're his bitch?! We're not going to live like this! We're not weak!"

"Hey! Watch your mouth! We're not weak, I know that, but we're not stupid either. What do you think they'll do if you shoot one of them? You think you can take 'em all out? I get why you're mad at me Carl… you think I let Abraham die. Well I didn't ask to be a leader. But I am. And for now, we're going to cooperate with whatever Negan says, but just for now. Understand?"

"Yea… whatever,"

Bang! Bang! Bang! Negan began knocking on the gates of Alexandria. He'd brought many of his men to come and inspect Alexandria along with collecting their supplies.

"Little pig! Little pig! Let me in!"

Spencer heard the knocking. He went up to the gates, surprised to see Negan and all his men.

"Um… who are you?" Spencer asked.

"You gotta be kidding me… Negan? Lucille? Oh c'mon I know I must have made a pretty strong first impression! You know what, go get Rick… he'll know what to do. In he mean time we'll tidy up here."

Negan and the Saviors started to take out the walkers that came towards the gates. Rick came while they continued to fight off the walkers. He saw how strong they were, they took them out quick and easy. After Negan killed the last walker he turned around to find Rick standing at the gate.

"Oh Rick! Hello there. Now don't you make me have to ask."

"Open it up," Rick commanded Spencer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What comes After"

"Open the gates Kal." Jesus was preparing to leave the Hilltop.

"Going on another run?"

"Yea, now hurry I gotta head out."

Kal opened up the Hilltop's gates to let Jesus out. But as he watched Jesus leave, he couldn't help but feel like there was something suspicious going on with him. Ever since Rick and his group came to the Hilltop after Negan had killed Abraham, Jesus has seemed like he's got alternate missions in mind.

"What's up with Jesus?" Asked the other guard at the gate.

Kal turned to him, "Not sure. But he might be getting into trouble. I heard the Saviors got to that guy Rick's group. He might be worried about them since they're his new friends."

Back at Alexandria Negan and his men are finally let inside to have their tour and share of supplies.

Negan came strolling in through the gates, "Now you see that, that is some damn fine service! We were actually about to be turned down at your gate. I mean, who is that asshole anyway? But did I get mad? Did I beat his brains in? No! Instead, we take out the dead ones coming at your gate! Just like that! Now that is some fine service! I recommend you all learn from that."

Negan looked to Rick with a big grin as Rick just stared at the ground, "Hold this," he passed Rick Lucille.

"Now look at this place! You all are living in houses like Kings! How many people you got here?"

"Forty nine—I mean forty eight…" Rick replied

"And I'll bet you got about twenty houses here. Yep, you'll have lots to offer up."

Rick stared down at Lucille as he was holding it in his hands. The very weapon that beat Abraham to death, and who knows how many others.

"Well Rick? How about you show us around!"

"What would you like to see first?"

Negan leaned in to talk to Rick, "My men are gonna search the houses a bit, speed up the process. And while we're at it, just wanna let you know we won't be taking any of your food for now. It's slim pickens in there. And I can't be the only one to notice you got the fat lady in charge of the rations can I? Regardless if you all starve to death, I get nothing. So your food stays with you… for now."

"What you you expect me to say?"

"How about a Thank You! Listen Prick, I know we didn't get off on the right foot. But I didn't want to kill your red headed friend, you forced my hand. I can be reasonable too if you just cooperate."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Negan started to walk away from Rick when suddenly his interest was caught by a brave voice.

"You should all go home… before you learn just how dangerous we all are.

Negan turned his head to find Carl standing up straight with his hand on the handle the gun in his holster.

Negan chuckled, "Pardon me young man, but did you just threaten me? I mean it sounded like it, but I like to be real sure when it comes to these things."

Rick quickly turned back to find Carl talking to Negan, "Carl? Go back to the house!"

"Um Rick I'm in the middle of a conversation right now. Please don't be so rude. Now kid… where were we? Oh yea, your giant man sized balls. What was is you were saying again?"

Carl gave up on his threat and just continued to stare into Negan's eyes. Not letting any ray of fear or defeat show.

"Heh- that's what I thought. Now why don't you listen to your dad and go home,"

The Saviors started to collect what they found good enough to take and started to load up their trucks. Michonne walked out of the house and stood next to Rick as they both watched it all unfold.

"I don't like this," Michonne stated.

"I can see that but none of us do we're just gonna have to—"

Aaron came running towards them, "Rick! C'mon you gotta hurry!"

"It's Olivia! She's not giving up some of the supplies! She's gonna get herself killed!"

Back at the infirmary Olivia was trying to stop one of the Saviors from taking too much medication by holding him at gunpoint.

"You said half damnit! Give it back!"

Negan heard the commotion and walked into the scene, "Ma'am Please don't misunderstand my associate, if you count again, you can clearly see that half of your medication still remains."

"Go ahead and take cold medicine, aspirin! But anything serious—please just leave it! The morphine! The OxyContin! We need that, and he's taking it all!" Olivia shouted.

"The fact is that he took less than half of your medication so we're all good here." Negan replied.

Rick barged into the room, "Olivia put the gun down!"

"Rick we need this stuff! We don't even have a doctor anymore, if anything serious happens like what happens to Carl…"

Rick knew they needed it, the last thing he wanted was for Negan to take everything they so desperately need, "Negan listen, all of these meds, they're important and—"

"Let me just stop you right there Rick. These walls are all the medicine you need. A deal's a deal, we're taking half. Unless you'd like my men to pass and go shop through your food supply instead."

"No. It's fine. Just take it," Rick was disappointed in himself, he'd never felt so powerless.

"Alright well I guess we're done here. Thank you all for your time." Negan began walking out the door but as he was about to leave he stopped and turned around to face Rick still holding Lucille.

"Oh wait! I almost forgot, couldn't leave Lucille with you! And after what she's done, why would you want her anyways right?" Negan took Lucille from Rick.

He leaned in closer to Rick, "In case you haven't caught on, I just slid my dick down your throat. And you thanked my for it."

Negan and his men walked outside the gates to load up in there trucks. Rick, Aaron and Eugene followed behind them to close the gates and make sure they've all left.

"Where's Daryl?" Eugene asked

"Didn't want to be here when the Saviors came, he left early this morning to go on a supply run," Aaron replied.

Olivia came bolting out of the infirmary, heading towards Rick. Many other Alexandrians came out as well.

"Rick! What are you going to do about this? They can't just keep taking all our stuff like that! Everything we've worked so long and hard for!" Olivia was furious.

"Yea what the hell are we going to do Rick? What are you doing?" Tobin added.

"Let me just put this clearly! I'm not in charge anymore… Negan is!"

Everyone just stood in shock. They were all quiet. Staring at the man they once knew to be their leader, the best one they could ask for. But now, all they see is a man in fear for all their lives.

Rick looked around at all of them, "This is how we survive now! Under his rules! And if you don't want to do that, then fine! I'll open this gate up and you could hit the road! See how far you get!"

Spencer stepped up to Rick, "Rick calm down. You don't—"

"This is serious! I'm not letting anyone else fly off the handle getting us all killed! If any of you don't see eye to eye with me, tell me right now and I'll open this gate! Anyone?!"

No one said a word. They all just stared at Rick, "That's what I thought… now we need a new stock inventory. We have to be more supplied for the next time they come so there's a lot of work to get done around here… get to it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A group of Saviors, including Dwight were out in a run. Dwight split up from the group to search for any medication he might need for his eye due to the large burn on half of his face. As some time went by, one of the Saviors noticed he was missing.

"Hey Dwight! What are you doing way out here? You know you're not suppose to spilt up from the group."

"Oh, Michael, hey I just… I just needed to get something real quick."

"Well that's all fine and dandy but we got a few problems to deal with beside whatever it is you're looking for. One, we got Daryl. That son of a bitch ran into us and shot Charlie and Ross with that crossbow of his. And two, how long have you been followed?"

"No one's following me!" Dwight responded.

"Really? Cuz we spotted you about a mile down the road along with your admirer. But don't worry, I got a few men surrounding him right about now."

Not far from where Dwight and Michael were, three Saviors had found who was following Dwight. And it was Jesus, he held up his knife, ready to fight whoever came close.

"We aren't gonna hurt you unless you make us! I remember you from the hilltop, Jesus right? You were the kind one. Surrender and we won't even hurt you."

Jesus kicked him in the chest then launched his heavy back pack to the face of the next Savior that came to attack. Then punched out the last one, but as we was about to turn around, bam! He was hit by one of them who got back up. He was knocked him to the floor.

"You dumbass! Now you're gonna die-" he was about to stab Jesus.

Dwight came running into the situation, "Cole put the knife down! He's more use to us alive than dead! We also got Daryl, Negan would like to hear what they've got to say."

Dwight looked down to face Jesus, "I bet you're new friends at Alexandria sent you to follow us to you could find out where we live right? Now why would you want to know that unless you eventually planned on paying us a visit? Negan's going to have a lot of questions for you."

They grabbed Jesus and threw him into the back seat of their truck, as Jesus looked to the truck next to him, he saw a familiar face… Daryl. He had been badly beaten and was tied up in the back seat.

"Daryl?" Jesus said to himself.

Both of the Savior's trucks started on their way to their sanctuary. As they arrived at the sanctuary Jesus looked around and saw walkers mounted on sticks and stuck to the ground surrounding the whole place.

"Home sweet home." Dwight said, he was in the passenger's seat.

Jesus wasn't going to let them hold him hostage. He had to make an escape plan and make it now before he got to the gates. The truck they were driving was a military type truck so it had no windows, just bars. He made his decision, he was going to make a jump for it. As fast as he could, he jumped out the truck.

"What the hell?!" Dwight turned around to see Jesus gone.

"Where the hell did he-" said Michael, driving the truck.

"Let him go! Don't speak one word of this to Negan okay?!"

Dwight and his group of Saviors arrived in through the gates to see Negan and the rest of the Saviors had just arrived from Alexandria.

Negan walked out of his truck, "Alright boys, let's get all this unloaded!"

As they opened the back of the truck, shots were fired. All three men who were opening the truck flew back dead. The rest of the Saviors were in shock as they saw a teenage boy with an AK47 machine gun walk out of the back of the truck.

"I only want Negan! No one else has to die! He killed my friend."

Negan walked into all the commotion, "Shit kid! You're dad's gonna be real pissed when he finds out you came all the way here alone. Not gonna lie, you scare the shit outta me. What was your name again? Carl right?"


End file.
